ubstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultures
This page is about different cultural aspects such as religions/mythologies, oaths, items and symbols. The Ub universe has a culture based on rich eclecticism where diffrent historical epoques has inspired to diffrent cultures. Cultures North East Religion in Heletum: (please note that what is written futher on at the topic of religion is under construction and may be changed drastically) It is believed by most that in the kingdom of black and blue; Heletum religious opinions are forbidden. This is a prejudice by people outside the kingdom itself and the truth is that only religious pacts, orders etc are forbidden. This has its reasons. The general religious beliefs among Heletums inhabitants is an individualized spiritual belief close to philosophy. Every person has been given a mind to think, and that the purpose of life is to use this mind to find the answers. The answers can not be taught from one person to another, each Individual must seek the answers himself. The answers found are personal and meant to take to the grave. For those who believe in a life after death it is said those answers are meant to be uttered first then. This means that the religion in heletum is mostly without any form of deities, instead they worship nature Holy Oaths: A Holy oath (earlier known by holy promise) is a form of oath particularly used in Heletum; the kingdom of black and blue. This is due to the kingdoms neutral relation to religions (noted above). One make a holy oath by honestly promising something on three things. Most used is: Name (meaning: surename/familyname), blood (meaning:life), and soul (meaning will and in some cases also magic). Lynocrosia: The Lynocrosia flower is a form of water lily that has become a wide iconic and associate symbol with the east south cultures, Most common use is its status as the national flower of Heletum. West South To the sout the main religion is a mythology that has been around for centuries. Ofcourse it changes. Creation Myth of the southern religion. The human creationmyth of the southern religion is about two of the four elder dieties. The four elder dieties is the sky, the sea, the earth and the underworld. The Sky god and the sea godess fell in love but where parted from each other. Due to this the two longed so much for each other than both created a cope of their significant other. These copies where the first humans. The first man came from the sea and the first woman came from the sky. Itrinestan Cult Itris and Nesta are two of the 10 godly souls in the main religion to the south. Together their influence on society has made them the main goddesses in the whole southern religion/mythology. This has resulted in a cult where they are worshiped more than any of the other 8 and some smaller groups has even begun to The itrinestan coin: In a legendary coin with a mythical value and practical use. It is said that whoever is given the coin must do one favour for the one whom it was given from, in return the person can keep the coin to use it for the same purpose and so the coin is passed on in silence. The favour asked for is referred to as a will, and is considered the will of the gods. The itrinestan coin is named after a destiny goddess known as Itrinesta who later was split up into two goddesses - Itris, goddess of luck and Nesta, goddess of misfortune. The two goddesses are found in southern cultures and the coin's purpose is therefor only respected to the south. Itrinestan gods and goddesses: Itrisandnesta.png|Itris (right) and Nesta (left) Clarixa.png|Clarixa, godess of fire Kattgudinna.png|Itrinestan catgodess and godess of secrets Azulela Category:World View